Mello TeguhGolden Ways
by Azumi Imonoyama
Summary: Chapter 7 apdet! Intermezzo yang sungguh cucuts. R&R!
1. Chapter satu

Mello Teguh-Golden Ways

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

Death Note© Ooba & Obata-sensei

Genre : Humor, Parody

Rated : T..?

Warning : Gaje, OOC, Jayussy-ism, AN yang banyak, dll…

Summary : Mello Teguh, sebuah acara yang menyuguhkan kisah kisah inspiratif(?) bagi anda, akankah anda menemukan jalan secerah rambut Mello? R &R!

HIGH GAJENESS VOLTAGE (?)

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

Berawal dari sebuah acara tipi yang ditayangkan 'MatiLo tv'. Saat itu para staf sedang mondar mandir. Hah? Kebakaran? Bukan neng!

Apalagi nih? Ada mayat idup? Salah om! Yang benar itu karena ada **penyu melahirkan**! Eh? Lho? Kok saya ditimpukin sih?

Yak, tulisan diatas jangan dianggap. Para staf mondar mandir karena mereka sedang mempersiapkan syuting adegan MelloxMatt. Woi! Sapa tuh yang lempar kaos kaki bekas!

Ehem, maksud saya syuting acara 'Mello Teguh-Golden Ways'. Daripada liatin kuli ngangkut kursi, kita intip Mello dan kawan kawan yuk di ruang make-up! Seru nih, hihi...

Lho? Kok ada Rem dandan pengantin? GYA! Author salah masuk, pemirsa! Maap… sapa lagi tuh lempar penguin! Lama-lama kulempar Ryuk kamu! Salah itu sifat wajar manusia! Hah? Author bukan manusia? Sapa tuh yang bilang!

Daripada Author dihina terus sama pemir... eh pembaca sekalian, mending liat ruang make-up... Wow Mello cantik! (Author digampar)

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

"Kenapa Mel?" tanya Matt, sang host a.k.a pembawa acara.

"Ngga, ada orang gaje minta digamfar" Yang dimaksud Mello jelas-jelas Author, dan saking soknya dia bilang _gamfar._

"Whatever lah, acara mulai 15 menit lagi, udah disiapin kan tuh bahan-bahannya?" tanya Matt sambil memakai dasi blaster.

"Eh? Ng… Udah kok… Hehe" jawab Mello dengan senyum maksa. Sebetulnya dia belum nyiapin, dari kemaren dia beli coklat mulu. Dasar maniak coklat!

"Yaudah deh, ambil dulu bahan-bahannya sana" kata Matt.

Mello berkeringat. Sejujurnya, dia ngga nyapin apapun dari minggu kemaren. Mengingat acara ini ditayangin hari Minggu doang, yang dilakukan Mello adalah _fatal_. Goblok kau Mello. (Author ditendang)

Melihat situasi genteng.. eh… genting ini, Mello menelepon rekan terpercayanya, Near.

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

Ibu jari Mello lincah menekan nomer-nomer yang ada di hape nokia tahun 1986 miliknya tercinta itu. Jika ada penghargaan 'Best Jempol Awards', sudah pasri gelar itu diberikan kepada Mello. Weits, Mello udah mencet tombol 'Call' tuh…

_Dora Dora Dora it's Dora… Dora!_

Mello menjauhkan telinganya dari hapenya yang terus menerus menyanyikan opening theme song _Dora The Explorer_. Entah darimana Near mendapat ringbacktone itu.

Setelah beberapa lama, Near pun mengangkat jemuran. Eh, hapenya.

"Halo?" suara Near muncul.

"Halo, Near? Aku butuh bantuan nih! _Emersensi!_" Mello menjawab dengan bahasa inggris maksa.

"Apaan?"

"Bawain laptop aku!"

"APA? OGAH!"

"Kenapa?"

"Rumah kita kan jauh! Dari Anyer ke Panarukan!"Author ga bisa ngebayangin sejauh apa tuh -.-.

"Jiah, kan antara Anyer dan Jakarta kita bertemu! Cepetan! Mau live nih!" jawab Mello yang entah kenapa terdengar seperti lagunya Sheila Madjid.

"No"

"Please!"

"No! Aku mau nonton Upin Ipin!" Tak disangka Near fans Upin Ipin?

"Nanti kubeliin puzzle Upin Ipin deh! Ada **JARJIT** juga!" Mello juga?

"Maunya yang ada Ehsan"

"Iya deh! Kak Ros juga!"

"Bener?"

"Iya!"

"Beneran?"

"Iya!"

"Bene—"

"IYA! CEPETAN!" bentak Mello gak nahan.

"Yaudah" Dan percakapan itu pun berakhir. Mello memutuskan sambungan.

"Mello, acara dimulai 7 menit lagi" kata Matt tiba-tiba yang bikin Mello kaget setengah idup jantung copot.

"I...iya..." Keringat Mello bercucuran dan mengakibatkan sejumlah semut kelelep. Jantungnya dag dig dug duer. Tangannya pun berkeringat dingin.

'Kenapa lagi nih si Mello? Ah udahlah, yang penting masih ada waktu main PSP' Matt balik badan gerak dan mengeluarkan PSP polkadot pink ijonya. Dia pun asyik sendiri maen President Upil.

Mello mondar mandir gaje. Dia liat jam tangannya, 5 menit lagi.

Nasib baik lagi kesasar ke Mello. Near dateng bawa laptopnya Mello.

"Hua! Makasih ya!" ucap Mello seneng ga ketulungan. Dia loncat loncat layaknya orang autis. Near sweatdrop dan langsung balik ke rumahnya untuk nonton Upin Ipin.

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

Acara pun dimulai. Bejibun penonton telah menempati kursi mereka. Matt sang _host_ masuk ke panggung, pemirsa!

"Ya, kita bergabung di Mello Teguh... GOLDEN HAIRS!"

Ga ada yang tepuk tangan. Mello yang lagi duduk memasang death glarenya kepada Matt.

"Err… ralat. Golden Ways!"

Tepuk tangan terdengar keras. Sorakan riuh penonton terdengan ke berbagai penjuru. Tiba tiba ada yang masang… The Jak?

"UWOOO!" Pemirsa, panggung Mello Teguh menjadi ricuh! Entah mengapa para Jak Mania bisa ke studio 'MatiLo tv'

"Halo? WOI! INI STUDIO, BUKAN STADION!" teriak Mello melalui speaker.

"Bukan ya?" salah seorang nanya dengan begonia.

"Ya bukan lah!"

"Maaf!" Berbondong bondong layaknya jagung berondong, para Jak keluar dari studio.

Kameramen bersyukur karena kameranya belom aktif. Nasib baik sekali lagi nyasar ke Mello. Acara mulai lagi.

"Ya, kita bergabung (kembali) di Mello Teguh-Golden Ways!" ucap Matt.

Penonton tepuk tangan.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih. Tema hari ini adalah 'Jengkol'" kata Mello dengan berwibawa. Seluruh hadirin sweatdrop.

"Jengkol, atau dengan nama latin _Pithecollobium lobatun_, adalah suatu makanan yang mempunyai zat besi, vitamin A, B, C, D, E, F, G , H, I, J..." Mello ngoceh dengan ngawurnya. Kok ngawur? Ya iyalah, bahannya aja disiapin barusan.

Para hadirin ibu-ibu segera mencatat. Kenapa? Anda benar! Untuk memenuhi kebutuhan gizi anak-anaknya, biar gedenya gak kayak Mello. (Mello: Kok gue terus sih? Author: innocent)

"...dan jengkol juga dapat membuat jantung tetap berdetak. Itu"

"Super sekali, nona… eh pak Mello" ujar Matt. Mello melotot marah sementara ibu-ibu tepuk tangan penuh nafsu. Nafsu ngebayangin telapak tangan mereka itu Mello, hehe.

"Kita lanjutkan sesaat lagi. Tetap di Mello Teguh-Golden Ways!"

~~~ o0OTo Be ContinuedO0o ~~~

Catatan **gapenting** akhir:

Gyaa! Aneh! Sori ya, Author minta mangap, gaje! Dx

Chapter 2 iklan, chapter 3 tentang Mello menjawab pertanyaan dan membahas masalah!

Mau nanya atau berkonsultasi dengan Mello? Kirim dengan format ketik REG spasi ME… (Author ditusuk)

Maksudnya kirim lewat Ripiu! Dengan tingkat kengawuran 99,9%, anda masih punya 0,1% untuk berharap! Buruan kirim! xD (Author ditimpuk readers)


	2. Iklan bro!

Mello Teguh-Golden Ways

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

Death Note© Ooba & Obata-sensei

Genre : Humor, Parody

Rated : T..?

Warning : Gaje, OOC, Jayussy-ism, AN yang banyak, dll…

Summary : Weeheee! Chap 2 apdet! Mello Teguh sedang diselingi oleh iklan iklan nista yang gak kalah gajenya sama acaranya! Mau tau? R&R!

HIGH GAJENESS VOLTAGE (?)

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

Seperti yang saya singgung sebelumnya, chapter 2 ini berisikan tentang iklan iklan gak mutu dan dijamin gak akan laku bagi yang nonton. Wei staf MatiLo tv! Jangan lempar susu basi!

Lagipula, setelah mendengarkan ocehan ga penting dari Mello, kita manjakan mata kita dengan melihat iklan~! Woi! Mello! Jangan lempar deterjen!

Wedeh makin banyak aja bahan timpukan untuk saya, lanjut langsung cabut hajar!

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

**Iklan 1: Drama Shinigami**

"Rem, jangan tinggalkan aku!" Terilhat sosok Ryuk memakai tuxedo.

"Aku tidak bisa, Ryuk. Hutangku yang kupakai untuk beliin Misa belum lunas!" jawab Rem sambil pake baju pengantin.

"Emangnya berapa, sayangku?" tanya Ryuk dengan gombalnya yang bikin tikus kesetrum di atas kasur.

"Bulan lalu 300 juta, bulan ini 500 juta, taun lalu 950 juta..." Ryuk sweatdrop.

_Bagaimana Rem melunasi hutangnya? Saksikan setiap Senin pukul 00.00!_

Siapa yang mau nonton?

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

**Iklan 2: Shampoo Rijos**

"Cut!"

Amane Misa menyisir rambutnya dengan jari. Terdengar suara Ryuk yang dicewekkan.

"Sisir jari? Rambutnya pasti lembut sekali, ya"

Terlihat sosok Ryuk memakai _wig_, sodara sodara! Pakai _make-up_ pula! _Blush-on_! _Lipstick_! _Eyeshadow_! Kyaa! Kok Author ditimpuk _mascara_, sih? Author kan bukan orang centil! Hei! Berhenti lemparin kosmetik! Iya Author lanjutin!

"Dia kan _creambath_ tiap hari" Kali ini suara L yang dicewekkan. Apa yang terjadi? Kok mau-maunya L disuruh dandan ala wanita seperti itu? Fans L, jangan lempar korsi dulu! Si L mau karena dia bakal dikasih imbalan 3 karung permen lolipop! Taro lagi dong kursinya!

"Uangmu habis buat creambath ya?" tanya Ryuk dengan gaya mbak-mbak di iklan.

"Iya…Erm, maksudku aku cuma pake Rijos kok" jawab Misa

_Rijos mengandung 3 manfaat, ekstrak ginseng..._ (Udahan ya! Kalo Author lanjutin malah promosi ntar! Hehehe)

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

**Iklan 3: Death Note**

What The? Death Note di iklankan? Maklum cuma fic… Adoew! Siapa yang lempar kamus Bahasa Indonesia?

Yang menjadi bintang iklan adalah Light, sodara sodara setanah air! Dia dandan ganteng sekali… jas putih, dasi hitam, celana putih, mulut senyum, rambut jatuh, idung man…GYAA! Fans Light, jangan teriak keras-keras! Kan kasian saya! Ntar saya budek!

"Pemirsa, Death Note adalah sebuah buku catatan kecil yang dapat anda bawa kemana-mana. Taruh kantong bisa, taruh sarung bisa, taruh tong sampah? Jangan dong ya!" promosi Light.

Anda sekalian bisa tahu, hanya dengan sekali tayang, fangirl Light bakal nambah jumlahnya 2 kali lipat. Kenapa? Karena cara yang dia gunakan untuk promosiin Catetan Modar itu _full of smile_ yang bikin cewek klepek-klepek en poling in lop. Yah, dasar Light. Dia sukses membuat 340 fangirlnya menderita min karena nungguin iklan Catetan Modar itu 24 jam non setop. (Light: Kok gue yang disalahin?)

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

**Iklan 4: Iklan restoran fast food**

Seseorang lagi bete liat duitnya.

"Haah, laper, bokek! Tinggal 15.500"

Tak diminta tak disangka tak dinyana tak diduga tak dipanggil tak di--(Author disumpel), sekonyong-konyong Matt keluar dari duitnya.

"Mau yang murah dan kompilt? Datanglah ke MFC! Per paket yang isinya potongan ayam laletan, air got, yoghurt basi serta pete-jengkol sebagai lalapan cuma 15.500!"

Yup! Anda benar. Iklan ini gak akan laku. MFC atau Matt (is) Freak Cooker tidak pernah menghadirkan makanan bergizi bagi pelanggannya. Namun entah mengapa restoran ff a.k.a fans food ini masih bisa berdiri. Jika si usut punya usut, nyambungnya ke Beyond Birthday. Kok bisa? Semua pelanggannya harus pilih. Makan atau dimutilasi.

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

Yak, itulah ke 4 iklan gaje yang merusak mata! Iya, channel MatiLo tv emang satu satunya channel yang memiliki program-program nista. Dijamin semua iklannya gak ada yang laku. Mulai dari Drama Shinigami hingga MFC, setiap iklan pasti mengandung kegajean dan kemustahilan. Ck ck ck…

~~~ o0OTo Be ContinuedO0o ~~~

Catatan **gapenting** akhir:

Aaaa! Makin aneh! Makin gaje! Makin nista! Makin pendek!Author minta makan! Eh, maap! Chapter 3 nanti Author bikin panjangan deh! Dx

Tapi, ingat! Anda masih punya waktu untuk merundingkan masalah anda ke Mello Teguh! Dengan tingkat kengawuran 99,9%, anda masih punya sisa 0,1% untuk berharap! Mello akan menjelaskan jalan keluar anda dengan inspiratip, inopatip, kreatip tanpa mengintip! Buruan kirim! Cara? Review! xD

NB: Boleh kirim pertanyaan lebih dari 1 lho! Max 5! xD


	3. jawaban nista

Mello Teguh-Golden Ways

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

Death Note© Ooba & Obata-sensei

Genre : Humor, Parody

Rated : T..?

Warning : Gaje, OOC, Jayussy-ism, Lebay, OOQ, dll…

Summary : Chaptah 3 apdet! Author bener bener minta maap, inilah jawaban pertanyaan anda!

HIGH GAJENESS VOLTAGE (?)

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

Yak, kita kembali di acara gaje dan ga guna ini! Mello! Woi! Udah on er!

"Apaan sih? Gue lagi makan coklat ketburi nih!" teriak Mello sambil ngegigit coklat.

"Udah on er, bego" kata Matt sambil jitak Mello pake PSP nya sampe benjol.

"Masa? GYAAAA! MUKA GUE BELEPOTAN! MATIIN KAMERANYAAA!"

_~~Please Stand By~~_

"Baik, kita kembali di Mello Teguh-Golden Aways~" kata Matt so(k) gentel yang bikin fangirl klepek klepek.

"Aways, aways. Gigimu nanti away! Egh? Maaf pemirsa. Di segmen kali ini saya akan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari anda sekalian melalui account milik penulis cerita ini. Loh? Kok?"

Sepi. Cuma ada suara orang yang duduk di pojok kanan atas ngedangdut sambil dengerin lagunya Trio Macan.

Matt menahan tawa. Kalo kelamaan nahan bisa keluar dari bawah lho Matt.. Jangan tendang saya!

"Jangan anggap omongan saya tadi, langsung mulai dah" kata Mello sambil bermuka (-_-)

Mello pun membuka leptopnya, layaknya mas Tukul. Tiba tiba terdengar suara 'KAWIN! KAWIN! MINGGU DEPAN AKU KAWIN!' dari leptopnya Mello.

Seluruh hadirin cengo ngga terkecuali Mello. Matt ngakak abis sampe guling guling ke luar panggung, luar gedung sampe luar alam(?).

"MAAAATTTT!"

_~~Please Stand By Again… LONGER-~~_

"Ehem, maaf, tadi ada kesalahan teknis (baca: kesalahan kejiwaan)" kata Matt dengan perban di badannya hasil ditimpukin batu.

Mello ngeliatin Matt dengan tatapan 'Awas kau nanti' Matt membalas dengan tatapan 'Huakakakakak' Mello membalas dengan tatapan 'Nape lu tawa tawa?' dan Matt membalas dengan tatapan 'Aku cinta kamu'(Author ditendang) maksudnya tatapan 'Pengen. Huakakakaka' dan Mello membalas dengan tatapan 'Sontoloyo!'

Mello pun mengakhiri tatap-tatapan (EAAA-?-) nya dengan Matt dan mengambil mic.

"Hadirin sekalian, saya sudah membeli netbook baru, keluaran terbaru, dan kejelekan terbaru. HEH!" (Author innocent)

"Yak, kita buka pertanyaan pertama... Cekidot, pren!" (Mello ditimpuk pengguna telkomseluler & xtralebar)

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

"gimana sih cara nyembuhin penyakit mental fujoshi? fufufufu..." dari **Orange Burst.**

Seperti yang anda toge, penyakit mental fujoshi termasuk penyakit yang berbahaya karena dapat menyerang sel kenormalan. Sel kenormalan itu terdapat di dalam tubuh orang lain, seperti ginjal, hati, jantung, bahkan hidung. Jadi cara penyembuhannya hanyalah memutilasi orang tersebut secara perlahan menggunakan peso yang biasa dipake buat kurban. Dan teriakannya kayak ayam disembelih itu dapat menyembuhkan penyakit mental anda. Eh? Kok saya dilemparin?

* * *

"Gimana sih caranya biar gak terlalu tergila-gila sama Matt?" dari **Jeevas Revolution.**

Nah, ini pertanyaan mudah. dulu, saya sedikit (baca:** sangat**) terobsesi dengan Matt, tapi, suatu ketika dia keluar dari WC dan celananya basah, bro! Mengapa? Mengapa? Pas saya tanya sih, katanya abis mandiin rokok malio boro boro kesayangannya. Tapi, emang kalo mandiin rokok bisa sampe ke celana ya? Lagian mana ada orang mandiin rokok? Yang ada itu ngedandanin coklat kayak saya. Jangan timpuk! Dan sampai sekarang saya masih mencium bebauan(?) yang bikin idung mengkerut dari celana Matt, dan saya menjadi ilfil sama dia. Maaf Matt! Aibnya kebuka!

* * *

"Mello, gimana caranya ngerjain pr matematika saya yang bejibun ini? Minta bantuin dong! Haha~ XD" dari **Jeevas Revolution.**

Oke, oke, mengingat saya adalah orang paling jenius, paling gaul, dan paling ngga narsis serta paling rendah hati, saya akan membantu anda. Saya akan bantu kecuali soalnya untuk tingkat SD kelas 1 ke atas. (Mello lulusan TK?)

* * *

"gimana caranya dapet nilai bagus tanpa belajar n berbuat curang?" dari **Hana Hirogaru.**

Secara teknis(halah), mendapatkan nilai bagus merupakan tantangan terbesar selain melahirkan anak. Butuh perjuangan yang besar, jadi supaya dapet nilai bagus, bertapa lah di alam sana. Jangan lempar! Maksud saya bertapa lah di tempat eeng belajar ilmu mengendalikan api. Niscaya anda akan bisa membakar guru itu dan anda bisa menulis sendiri nilai anda. Eh? Itu perbuatan curang ngga sih?

* * *

"Iklan makanan bisa gak? En tambahin iklan pulsa juga yaa? Trus kapan Mello muncul lagi?" dari **cuttiecatz.**

Mello muncul dengan gantengnya di chapter ini... silahkan. Aduh! Tangan siapa nih? Beyond! Ini hasil mutilasimu kan?

* * *

"Mw konsultasi,gmn crny biar bisa mkn cokLAT terus tp ga gemuk2. Ky mello kan ga " dari **Ayusa.**

Hoahahaha, calon muridku(?), saya tetap fit dan energik karena saya makan coklat. Kok bisa? Pilihlah coklat yang bermutu, murah kok, cuma 3juta. (Author penasaran, kok Mello bisa kaya ya?). Merek coklatnya kalo ngga salah 'Coklat dari kamfung saya di khowlong jwebwatan'.

* * *

"ak kan nyesel bgt nilai nemku jelek n alhasil ak masuk SMA yg pinggiran,. ak dah nyoba nerima keadaan, tpi masih aja nyesel apalagi liat temen yg g bisa apa2, danem tinggi.. apa yg harus ak lakuin?" dari **Kazuazul.**

Waduh, saya turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya… GYAA! Sapa yang lempar tempat pensil hadiah es krim susu Moo? Menurut saya, anda cobalah menerima kenyataan (tumben nyambung) . Jika anda tidak tahan, cobalah menahan diri (lha?). dan jika anda sudah sampai batasnya, lebih baik anda menyewa BB untuk hiburan membunuh orang-orang yang menulis nilai anda. Kok pada bubar?

* * *

"gimana caranya sih biar dapetin pacar yang manisnya, imutnya, jeniusnya, ciri2nya, tingkah lakunya, cara berpikirnya, sama persis kayak L-chan? XD" dari **Li Chylee**

APAA? Kalau boleh saya sarankan, lebih baik anda cari di tempat pangkalan mang mang becak, mang bajaj, ataupun mang mang sepeda ontel. Pasti ada yang kenal, soalnya L suka jalan jongkok di sekitar kota tua. L! Maaf! Aibmu kebuka!

* * *

" Gimana caranya biar saya bisa dapet nilai 100, buat ulangan trigonometri besok tanpa nyontek & tanpa belajar? :P" dari **Hikaru Ryuuzaki**

Tigerngonomati? Apa itu? Sudahlah, untuk menghadapi ulangan, siapkan buku tigerngonomati, air 3 liter, jamu super 12 gelas, robot gunpla Near, rokok Matt(?), Catetan Modar Light, kunciran Misa dan rambut spikey Ryuk. Aduk aduk pakai mixer, dan sajikan dengan sedotan melingker. Menurut nenek moyang saya, itu bisa membantu meningkatkan kepintaran dan totalitas kapasitas otak anda. Efek sampingnya ngga parah kok, Cuma kejang kejang, serangan jantung, lumpuh total, polio, dan 350 macam penyakit lainnya. Siapa yang lempar bungkus snack Hello Panda yang diisi duri?

* * *

"drama shinigami itu niru sinetron ape ye?rumah pondok indah atau pocong 3?" dari **inikucingsaya**

Wah, pennem mu artistik sekali, kalau itu kucing anda, Matt adalah anjing saya (Matt: *slapping). Sejujurnya, si Author itu ngga niru, doi punya imajinasi sendiri yang membuat saya tersiksa. Hiks... KDRT! KDRT!

Tapi dari tingkat kemiripan, lebih mirip film 'Pocong Beranak Di Celengan Klenteng!' kali ya...

* * *

"Gimana caranya kita supaya kita bisa jadi manusia yg berguna untuk nusa & bangsa? LOL" dari **Shena BlitzRyuseiran.**

Jika anda bertanya bagaimana, saya akan menjawab mengapa. Mengapa kita harus berguna (lagi konek nih) untuk nusa dan bangsa? KARENA ITULAH! KITA HARUS BERGUNA DENGAN MENAIKKAN MARTABAT! Caranya, BELILAH BARANG IMPOR! HAHAHAHA! SIAPA YANG LEMPARIN SAYA PAKE BATU JUMRAH?

* * *

"*sebentar lagi ujian, kasih tau aku rumus fisika tentang tekanan, cahaya, dan bunyi dong! susah bangeet DX

*aku ini orangnya boros, gimana biar hemat? ah, tapi kan kamu juga boros, beli coklat mulu sih... *ditabok Mello* (tetep dijawab loh!)

*saya punya penyakit yang gak bisa dihilangin sejak dulu, yaitu maleees XD. gimana cara mengusirnya?" oleh **Sayurii Dei-chan.**

Astaga, nanya nya borong, rambut blonde saya bisa rontok nih. Siapa yang lempar wig?

*Dengan sifat rendah hati dan jenius saya, saya akan memberitahu clue-nya.. (ciailah)

Tekanan: Tekanan? Gampang, kalau ditanya 'Bagaimana Matt menekan tombol hp?' anda tinggal jawab "DENGAN BULU HIDUNGNYA". Jadi secara logis-logisan ala saya, MeneKhan = j3mp0l h4h4h4. Mengertikah?

Cahaya: Nah, ini nih. Untuk mendapatkan cahaya, cobalah ke PLN. Mengapa listrik selalu mati? Mengapa harus ada pemadaman listrik bergiliran padahal Author sedang mengapdet? Mengapa listrik mati saat sedang ngedownload lagunya ST12? Kejamnya dunia. Jadi rumusnya Pe El En = M3ny3b4lk4n. Alay? Bukan!

Bunyi: Nah, rumus bunyi hampir mirip mirip lah, mudah praktis cepat akurat! (iklan?). bunyi merambat melalu udara, baik itu berasal dari gas pabrik maupun gas kita. Kalau pabrik bunyinya "GURORORORORO" dan kalau kita.. (Mello disumpel). Intinya rumusnya adalah BunyiBaong = b3r1s1k 4h.

*Ehm.. (menabok sayurii) cara untuk hemat, secara psikologis(bah) ala otak saya, saya ngga punya pengalaman di bidang itu. Jadi hemat ngga nikmat, dan boros itu maknyos! Iya kan? Hahahahaha! (ditabok balik)

*Cara mengusirnya? Ambillah sapu, lidi, lem tikus dan lem aibon. Lemparkan semuanya dan _he will never come back_. loh? Kok saya ditabok pake sapu? Bukannya yang ditanya cara ngusir MALing ES?

* * *

"**1.** aq bgg klo dsuru milih Matt apa L.. baikny aq pilih yg mana ia?

**2.** mnta cra diet yg g susah, g ribet, tetep bsa mkan, en g mkan wktu lma! harus bsa kurus dlm 1 mgg!

**3.** tambahin iklanny!" dari **VanilLaAmano**

Woho, orang ini juga, berusaha merontokkan rambutku yang bercabang ini ya? EH AUTHOR SIALAN! (Author: kuakakakak)

**1.** Hem... susah nih, kalau boleh, saya akan menjelaskan sifat asli (baca:aib) mereka, ini dia;

**Matt:** Tiap hari bangun tidur online online bagaikan saykoji. Twitter, facebook, formspring, fanfiction(?) dibuka semua dalam seketika. Ngga lupa game online kayak ayodance, RF, SEAL, dan game offlinenya dibuka juga. Tangan kiri twitter, tangan kanan RF, tak lupa NDS di kaki kiri dan stik PS di kaki kanan. Inilah mukjizat...

**L:** Makan kue tiga belas toko habis semua. Dia tiap hari ngga bakal fit kalo ngga makan kue. Dan parahnya, dia ngga mau bagi bagi. Pelit ya! Eh L! Jangan ambil coklatku!

Silahkan mau yang mana...

**2.** Diet? Saya ahlinya, hanya dengan ritual khusus turun temurun yang rendah kalori, anda bisa kurus ngga nyampe 1 minggu! 2 bulan palingan... (Mello ditebas). Ini resepnya, moga moga bermanfaat bagi anda dan generasi muda:

Bahan:

- Jamu.

- Cicak gosong.

- Robot TRANS-X. (?)

- Komik Death-Note 1~tamat.

- Figure saya sebanyak 300 buah dengan berbagai pose.

- Foto orang ganteng.

- Sebuah tempat dimana tak ada manusia yang mengganggu(?).

Anda pergi ke tempat tak ada manusia yang mengganggu, lalu taruh cicak gosong di sebelah jamu, robot trans-x di tenggara, Komik DN dijadikan bantalan duduk, figure saya ditata membentuk lingkaran mengelilingi komik DN, foto orang ganteng di belakang anda. Dan bertapalah.

(Mello pun pingsan ditembak pake bazooka)

**3.** Baik, tunggu chapter selanjutnya…

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

"Loh? Udah abis? Fufufu" kata Mello sembari bari menutup leptopnya.

"Heh, apa maksudnya jawaban pertanyaan kedua?" kata Matt sambil death glare.

"Hee..." Mello menghindar.

"GUE EMANG MANDIIN ROKOK GUE, SI-MALIO-BORO-BORO-DAPET-DUIT-DAPET-IDUP-AJA-KAGA! TAPI AER KERANNYA KEGEDEAAN!" teriak Matt malu-maluin, ga nyadar kameranya masih nyala.

"MANA GUE TAU!" teriak Mello.

Penonton berebut menuju pintu keluar darurat. Sementara di rumah, Near sweatdrop liat MatiLo Tv.

Kameramen MatiLo Tv ngakak guling guling sampe lupa matiin kamera. Alhasil, ngga cuma Near, seluruh masyarakat sweatdrop liat tu acara. Huakakakak. Eh? Sapa yang lempar figure Mello dari baja?

Lalu direktur MatiLo Tv, Mikami dateng mengantisipasi(ciailah) keributan. Tapi begitu Light dateng buat syuting iklan Catetan Modar terbaru, Mikami klepek klepek(?) dan studio tetep kacau. Untung ada Ryuk yang matiin kamera!

Sekilas, Matt sempet bilang "Jangan kemana mana, tetep di Mello ngga teguh, golden away!"

_~~Please Stand By, Private(?)~~_

Apakah studio MatiLo Tv akan sejahtera abadi jaya? Kita tunggu di chaptah berikutnya yang walaupun cuma iklan, tetep aja ngga jelas, ngawur dan SUPER! (sebuah tiang listrik melayang dan mendarat di kepala Author)

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

Catatan **gapenting** akhir:

Lagi lagi Author telat apdet, gomenasai maaf sorry sangat very! Dx

Beberapa waktu yang lalu, ada banyak kendala, karena ada ulangan umum, internet rusak dan berbagai kejadian lainnya... Dx

Tapi chapter ini panjang juga kan... :D

Maaf bila jawabannya tidak berkenan atau ngga nyambung... (._. )"

Anda masih diizinkan untuk merundingkan masalah anda ke Mello Teguh! Dengan tingkat kengawuran 99,9%, anda masih punya sisa 0,1% untuk berharap! Mello akan menjelaskan jalan keluar anda dengan inspiratip, inopatip, kreatip tanpa mengintip! Buruan kirim! Cara? Review! xD

NB: Boleh kirim pertanyaan lebih dari 1 lho! Max 5! xD

Jawaban anda akan dibahas di chap 5, setelah pesan pesan berikut ini, sayounara! Muah! Muah! (Author ditusuk)


	4. iklan lagi

Mello Teguh-Golden Ways

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

Death Note© Ooba & Obata-sensei

Genre : Humor, Parody

Rated : T..?

Warning : Gaje, OOC, Jayussy-ism, Lebay, Maksa, dll…

Summary : Chaptah 4, iklan! Selingan yang luar biasa dari MatiLo Tv. Apakah itu? RnR

HIGH GAJENESS VOLTAGE (?)

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

Yak, setiap satu chapter yang membahas tentang acara ngga jelas itu pasti akan diselingi dengan iklan-iklan. Daripada jari-jemari Author yang indah(?) ini pegel, kita lanjut. Jangan lempar jahe!

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

**Iklan 1: Odol Clusup**

Apa ini? Author juga bingung. Jangan jotos saya! Liat aja dulu!

"Auuuu uu uuu.. it's all about dreeam..." Terdengar suara merdu dari Mbah Surip. Eh, tarzan. EEH! Siapa sih yang nyanyi OST Cl*****?

Beyond keluar dari toko musik lewat pintu puter. Lalu L yang memakai wig bob pendek masuk. Si Beyond yang terpesona langsung poling in lop et de fers saigt (Jangan penggal Author karena bahasa inggris sesat ini). Terus dia ngejigong di kaca dan ngegambar hati di jigongnya. Pas masuk, si L nyium bebauan busuk gaje. Terus si L nutup idung, dia kepeleset mbak mbak yang lagi ngepel dan masuk ke kaca tempat Beyond berjigong. Pas si L udah mau jatoh, si Beyond dateng dan ngeganjel pintu kacanya pake sandal jepitnya. Terus si L gambar keris(?) yang lagi nusuk hati buatan Beyond.

"_Clusup, lebih jauh beneran jauh lebih baik"_

Gaje.

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

**Iklan 2: Permen Saya**

Busyet, judulnya gaje. Ini adalah iklan request dari Li Chylee !

Di sekolah. Terlihat Ryuk pake seragam cewe lagi duduk di sebelah Light yang lagi nulis nama di DN.

"Eng.. aku.."

"CIEEEEEEEE!" Semua temen teriak begitu di deket mereka. Bahkan ada yang nempel di tembok kayak Spiderman. Niat amat sih?

Di toilet. Ryuk lagi nunggu di depan pintu toilet cowo. Light pun keluar setelah melayani panggilan alam.

"Err... aku..."

"CIEEEEE!" Semua teriak lagi. Ada yang muncul dari atep, dari sapu bahkan dari kakus. Sadis...

Di neraka(?). Ryuk lagi ngelus ngelus scythenya. Muncullah Light.

"Aku..."

"CIEEEEEEE!" Semua shinigami nyorak norak. Pada muncul dari rambut, mata, idung bahkan lutut Ryuk dan Light.

Ryuk berhenti ngekhayal. Dia ngambil permen Saya dan nulis pake bolpen pinjeman. Ryuk nyodorin tu permen ke Light. Light baca;

'_Woi! Kembaliin boxer gue! Udah 3 taun nih!'_

Tak dinyana Light bejat juga (Author ditusuk).

"_Permen Saya, tulis aja sendiri! Lu kan punya tangan!"_

Bejat ni iklan.

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

**Iklan 3: Mello Teguh - Golden Ways**

Akhirnya, acara paling nggak banget ini diiklankan! Mello! Udah untung dijadiin peran utama, malah nonjok saya! Mau saya ganti jadi babu?

"_Dia sangat inspiratif"_Kata bapak-bapak yang udah ketauan dustanya.

Terlihat Mello lagi ngomong 'Jadi, menjadi otaku coklat itu baik untuk kejiwaan'

BOHONG BESAR ITU (?)

"_Dia juga inovatif"_

Mello lagi ngomong 'Matt! Balikin singlet gue!'

_~~Please Stand By~~_

Diralat. Mello lagi ngomong 'Penghapus itu makhluk yang sangat edan'

Penghapus makhluk?

"_Kreatif" _Udah pak! Jangan nambah dosa!

Mello lagi ngomong 'Alay itu keahlian saya. EH?'

"_Dengan ditemani asistennya,"_

Matt muncul di layar kaca, dia lagi ngomong 'Super sekali'

"_Mereka memberi inspirasi untuk kita semua" _Bapak dibayar berapa buat ngomong begini pak?

Lalu muncul muka yang nggak enak diliat (Author dijambak), Mello Teguh!

"Saksikan Mello Teguh – Golden Ways, setiap hari Minggu jamnya ngga ditentukan!" kata Mello Teguh.

Acaranya nista, iklannya juga harus nista dong! Iya kan? Kok saya dicambuk?

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

**Iklan 4: Coklat Kemiri**

Terinspirasi dari Mello dan tipi, serta request dari Cuttiecatz, iklan coklat kemiri dimulai!

"Aaaaaa.. kita bergembiraa.. aaaaa" terdengar suara anak kecil cewe nyanyi.

Ada Mello lagi jilatin coklat, Matt lagi ambil rokok chocolate flavour, Light lagi naro coklat di idung(?), Ryuk lagi celupin apel ke coklat (bego), Misa lagi bikin Light dari coklat, Mikami lagi najemin kuku layaknya kucing di tembok coklat, Near lagi nyiapin ketapel buat ngetapel Mello yang lagi nikmat nikmatnya.

"Bersama Kemiri, ceriahkan harimu" (Penyanyi latar: 'Aaaa a a aaaaaa')

Tampak di layar kaca coklat bentuk kemiri dengan bungkus berwarna ijo lumut dan pink bling bling serta garis garis oranye.

"Ceriahkan harimu bersama Kemiri" kata mbak mbak gaje.

Ada yang mau beli?

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

**Iklan 5: ****Rek sana Deodorant**

Mello wajib beli nih. Aduh! Kok ada men's deodorant?

(OST Rek sana menyanyikan lagu yang Author ngga tau dan males nyari tau. Jangan hajar!)

Terlihat Near pake wig ponytail sedang lompat lompat layaknya orang autis. Mikami pake wig shaggy lagi cengo di bangku. Near nyamperin en megang pundaknya. Terus di pundak Mikami tiba tiba muncul tanda ceklis(?). Near pun megang megang pundak orang orang dan orang orang itu mendadak hepi dan ada ceklisnya. Near lalu gaya sok sok mikir sambil senyum, dan dia nyamperin cheerleader paling atas yaitu Light. Dia pake kostum cheerleader lengkap dengan pom pom. Dua orang di bawahnya, Mello dan Matt cengo liat Near naik ke punggung mereka seenaknya. Near megang pundak Light en Light hepi seketika dan ceklis seketika serta autis seketika. Light-kyun(?), jangan pelototin Author gitu dong, serem.

"_Aplot pidio kamu dan foto kamu bersama rek sana ke mukabuku fanpage, berkesempatan menginap di museum fatahillah tidak sama siapa-siapa dan hadiah lainnya"_

Terpampang Near naek pesawat dari kertas ke museum fatahillah. Dari museum itu muncul setan-setan numpang narsis kayak pocong pake daster, kuntilanak pake bando pita pink, tuyul pake wedding dress, serta roh gaje pake topeng mie yabi. Gayanya juga ngga nahan pengen nampol, alay alay semua. (Author digentayangin)

"_Rek sana, mengharumkan lipatan lengan anda"_

Ngaco? Iya, ini iklan Author udah lupa jadi ngasal. Siapa nih yang lemparin gergaji?

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

**Iklan 6: Nyeri Ow' Donat**

Di tengah tengah supporter bola, Mello sama Matt lagi mau kissu. GYAA! Penggemar MelloMatt jangan teriak keras-keras! Kuping saya meriang(?). Tiba tiba Mello mukanya sok sok kaget dan ngenodong kameramen pake Nyeri Ow' Donat. Mello Matt mau kissu lagi. Sekarang giliran Matt yang monyong sambil nodong Nyeri Ow' Donat. Matt Mello start kissu lagi. Pas tinggal 3 senti, Near nyempil di tengah sambil nodong Nyeri Ow' Donat. Muka Mello sama Matt sok sok kaget.

"_Bola lagi, Nyeri Ow' Donat lagi"_

Seluruh supporter bola yang di situ nodong pemirsa pake Nyeri Ow' Donat.

Iklannya ajaib

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

**Iklan 7: World Cup 2010**

Nah, mumpung lagi piala dunia, Author mau bikin iklannya! Jangan salahin Author kalo tiba tiba minat kalian terhadap bola menghilang ok? Heh! Jangan lempar karpet!

"_Tsamina mina eh eh, waka waka eh eh, tsamina mina zangalewa this time for Paprika"_

... Sapa yang lempar lemari?

Terpampang di layar kertas(?) Mikami lagi ngegocek bola. Mello mau rebut tapi karena Mello bego jadi jatoh. Light lalu nyeleding Mikami tapi dengan gaya kapten Tisubasah Mikami lompat melayang di atas kaki Light. Sementara itu, Rem yang jadi kiper gemeter muter muter. Rem teriak "Gue kan cewe! Kok gua ikutan Piala Dunia?" Yak, Mikami menembak dan OWW! Tiang! (Author keasyikan) Rem pun melempar bola ke L dan L menggocek bola dengan asyiknya. L menembak dan GOOL! Jangan lempar kulkasnya! Author kan cuma mau ngerasain jadi komentator bola!

Di layar kaca terpampang jadwal Piala Dunia ala MatiLo tv:

**BANCILONA VS PALAGUAYY**

00.00 WIB

**GURMANY VS AMENIKAH**

23.00 WIB

**MESTIKO VS GHANASH**

76.00 WIB(?)

Jangan lupa nonton! (Jiah siapa juga yang mau nonton)

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

**Iklan 8:**** Operator Eksis**

Ini Author iklanin soalnya pas Author liat iklannya, Author langsung guling guling karena dapet ide (Beginilah reaksi Author jika dapet ide *slapped)

Yak, BB menggocek bola, terlihat Matt mencoba merebutnya dan OW! BB masih bisa mempertahankan bolanya. Dengan mulusnya BB melewati para lawan, Near sang kiper bersiap siap, BB menembak tapi TIANG, sodara sodara! Bola melayang bersamaan dengan lampu neon yang dilempar ke Author. Eh? Adaw! Se..sementara itu, Mello yang di tengah lapangan bersiap untuk ngegolin bolanya. Mello melompat, dia membuka mulut, dan Mello keselek sodara sodara! Mello keselek lalat yang kebetulan lagi jalan jalan. Sambil sweatdrop, Light nendang bolanya dengan ngga niat dan GOL! Bola masuk ke gawang dengan sukses karena Near sang kiper ngakak guling guling ke luar lapangan. Semua anggota timnya Light ngangkat ngangkat Light, lempar lempar Light dan Light pun tidak kembali. Dimana dia? Beliau nyangkut di atap. Nasibmu Light…

"_Eksis, Gila Sinting Murahhati yang baik"_

Iklannya sarap.

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

Atas permintaan para Readers, iklannya Author tambahin! Semoga bermanfaat (Apanya yang bermanfaat?) Siapa yang lempar foto presiden lagi senyum gaje? Kulempar minyak tawon kamu! Author itu manusia! Hah? Siapa yang bilang otak Author udah bukan otak manusia? Kutendang kamu ke ujung planet! Jangan tinju Author!

(Kayaknya Author makin rusuh aja, tunggu chapter selanjutnya saja deh *ditonjok)

~~~ o0OTo Be ContinuedO0o ~~~

Catatan **gapenting** akhir:

Akhirnyaa! Setelah lama mencari inspirasi dapet juga inspirasi yang gaje gaje xD

Mello: Eh woi Author!

Author: Nape?

Mello: Kenapa pas iklan Nyeri Ow' Donat 'kissu'nya di underline?

Author: Wuakakakakak

Mello: GUE BUKAN YAOIII!

Author: GYAAA! Melmel ngamuk~

(Bai de wey, Author fans MelloMatt juga lho xD **MelloMatt Sejahtera Abadi Jaya!**)

Maaf ya iklannya ada yang ngga sesuai, soalnya Author sukanya melakukan sesuatu dengan metode "Up To Me" ( "._.)

Masih dibuka! Anda masih punya waktu untuk merundingkan masalah anda ke Mello Teguh! Dengan tingkat kengawuran 99,9%, anda masih punya sisa 0,1% untuk berharap! Mello akan menjelaskan jalan keluar anda dengan inspiratip, inopatip, kreatip tanpa mengintip! Buruan kirim! Cara? Review! xD

NB: Boleh kirim pertanyaan lebih dari 1 lho! Max 5! xD


	5. akhirnya kejawab juga 1

Mello Teguh-Golden Ways

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

Death Note© Ooba & Obata-sensei

Genre : Humor, Parody

Rated : T..?

Warning : Gaje, OOC, Jayussy-ism, Lebay, Maksa, dll…

Summary : Mello Teguh telah kembali! Kali ini dia menjawab pertanyaan pertanyaan yang diajukan. Apa jawaban anda? Dikupas di sini! Double Chapter!

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

Akhirnya! Setelah lama sekali Author memutar batok kepala(?) Author, selesai juga ini pertanyaan yang bejibun! Daripada Author ditimpukin karena amat sangat telat banget apdet, mending baca jawaban pertanyaan kalian di bawah ini! Aduh jarumnya nusuk nih! (Apaan si)

Oh iya, karena kepanjangan, jadi jawabannya dibagi jadi dua chapter. Jarang-jarang nih double chapter, fufufu (double chapter sih double chapter tapi kok lama banget ampe berbulan bulan hiks—suara hati pembaca)

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

"Kita kembali di Mello Teguh-Golden Ways!" ucap Matt dan langsung disambut tepuk tangan penonton.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih. Baiklah, saya akan segera menjawab pertanyaan anda sekarang" kata Mello sambil cepet-cepet noleh dari kamera. Kenapa dia cepet-cepet? Karena di chapter sebelumnya dia ketahuan telah jatuh cinta(ciailah) kepada Matt tersayang. (Author digebuk)

"1. BB dmncln, ya! Plizzz...

Trus tanyain, knp bunuhin org? N apa bnr dya sodara kmbrannya L? Twincest ni...

2. Tlg buka aib buruknya L dan Near yaaah?Wkwkwkwkw

3. Knp rambut Near putih?

4. Tanyain L, apa dya ga pnya baju lain slain kaus putih n jins belel?

5. Masa lalu L tlg diungkepin yah?" dari **spywarecatz**

Saya akan menjawab… Author! Ngapain di sini? GYAA!

**Author**(ciailah dibold): "Ini untuk semua makhluk yang ngereview dan telah lama menunggu fic ini apdet, sungguh saya terharu(?).Lagipula, saya agak kerepotan liat pertanyaan kalian yang widih. Tapi saya terharu hiks.. hiks.. Udah ya! Daaaaah mpok Mello~" (Author kembali ke korsi *terus tadi abis darimana? Dasar stress)

Mikropon(?) pun kembali ke tangan Mello.

"Mpak mpok mpak mpok, yasudahlah ngapain saya peduli sama alien itu. Silahkan membaca~" ujar Mello.

"1. Mari kita tanyakan kepada si BantengBeludru (Mello dijambak) eh Beyond Birthday sekarang juga. Kita sambut BeeeBeeee!

BB pun datang dengan… membawa kotak amal?

"Mas.. napa bawa kotak amal?" tanya Mello bingung.

BB pun nyolong microphone Mello dan berteriak "Mari bantu saudara kita yang terkena bencana alam! Sumbangkan uang, baju, celana, masker, kolo-.. err... pakaian dalam dan sebagainya! Ayo ayo mari kita bersama berdoa untuk ketabahan mereka" Tak disangka BB-chan(?) peduli sama nasib Jepang.. hiks.. Sapa tuh yang maen timpuk buku? Ga liat lagi dramatis apa? (Author sewot)

"Eh iya, jadi, tu de poin, mengapa anda membunuh orang?" tanya Mello tanpa menghiraukan Author yang **awesome** itu. (Author dijewer Mello)

"Karena darah orang itu kayak stroberi, yummy..." jawab BB tenang.

Dasar BiBi sableng. (Author dimutilasi)

"Eh, lalu, apakah benar anda saudara kembar L?" tanya Mello sambil bawa-bawa pentungan buat ngancem Author.

"Bukan."

Singkat, jelas, dan padat. (Halah itu mah Authornya aja yang males)

2. Baiklah, tapi kalau mereka ngambek saya nggak nanggung dosa(?) yaaa... (Mello dihajar)

**L:** Si mata panda spikey ini diem diem menghanyutkan. Kenapa menghanyutkan? Bukan karena dia detektif-yang-ganteng-tapi-suka-ngeden, melainkan karena, setelah Author memata-matai(baca:menguntit)nya, diam diam... Jeng jeng jeng jeeeng... Apa? Apa? Penasaran? Mata anda masih mengikuti tulisan ini? Kalau masih, jangan pelototin saya dengan mata ala shoujo yang gede bling bling itu! L itu ternyata mengidap penyakit _ShandalJipitzphobia _yang berarti mengalami phobia dengan alas kaki. Ini menjelaskan mengapa L selalu nyeker kayak ayam mau disunat. Ngomong ngomong, kok penonton pada muntah? Emang ayam disunat itu sesuatu yang horor?

**Near:** Dibalik tampang imut-imut albino nya, dia adalah seorang juragan. Juragan apa? Yak, dia diam diam memproduksi **BOXER** merek Putih Maju Pandang. Informasi ini saya dapat dari robot gundamnya yang kebetulan lagi beli buncis di stand(widih) pasar(yaah). Konon robot gundamnya dia namai "Hidunggaul-senpai". Kenapa pake senpai? Senpai kan kakak kelas, masa gundam setinggi 25 cm dikurangi 12cm ditambah 3 cm dikurang—(Mello ditabok) bisa menjadi kakak kelas Near? Dan lagi, kenapa kok namanya "Hidunggaul"? Kalau dipisahkan kan menjadi Hidung Gaul. Hidung yang Gaul. Emangnya hidung gundamnya gaul sampe suka hang-out bareng sama gundam-gundam lainnya dan sering bilang 'elu, sama gue, end.'? Yang lebih penting, gundam kan ga punya idung? Kok bisa gaul? Saya juga kurang mengerti di bagian itu, maafkan daku. Kenapa pada nimpukin saya? Wei! Jangan rusak rambut indahku ini! Tidaaak~

3. Rambut Near putih itu karena.. Ah, biarkan saya sedikit bercerita(baca: buka aib-lagi-) tentangnya.

Ehm! Begini, dulu, saat Near masih kecil, umur 8 tahunan lah, dia pernah rebutan coklat sama saya, padahal dia tau kalau soal coklat, kekuatan saya melebihi Hulk(?) dan muka saya melebihi gantengnya mas Johnny D-(Mello dihajar). Saat itu rambutnya masih hitam. Terus, babysitter kita dateng, dia abis belanja. Tau-tau ada kecoa lewat. Sebagai gentleman(gaya lu Mel), saya nyelametin babysitter dengan cara mendorongnya. Terus, susu yang lagi dipegang babysitter kelempar dan kena kepala Near. Usul punya usul, susu itu kadaluarsa (bujut) jadi meresap sampai ke otaknya Near. Jadilah Near tua mendadak. Konon, tragedi itu juga dijadikan faktor mengapa Near pinter.

4. Oke, woi mas! Sini mas! Iya, kamu yang kantungan!

"Kurang ajar gua dikatain kantungan, nape?"kata L sambil bersungut sungut marah kayak lele.

"Salahkan kantung matamu. Gini, ada fans(?) yang nanya—"

"OH GITU YA? NANYA APA? GENDER? KEGIATAN SAYA SEHARI-HARI? DIMANA SAYA MENDAPATKAN FASHION SAYA YANG AWESOME INI? KUCING MENETAS? ATAU JANGAN-JANGAN MINTA HAIRGEL YANG UDAH BIKIN RAMBUT SAYA JIGRAK GINI? HM? HMMM?" seru L semangat malu-maluin. Ternyata dia norak ya(Author digantung di idung buddha)

"Wewewe.. Ge er amet mas, cuma mau nanya, **bajunya ga ada yang lain selain kaus putih dan jins lenje eh jins belel?**"kata Mello ngambek.

L pun terdiam. Perkataan yang di bold oleh author yang keren(Mello nendang) itu sungguh menusuk hatinya. Maksudnya… Mana ada fans yang nanya bajunya yang gak ganti-ganti? Hiks :(

"Ng….nggak mas"

Ketauan deh si L kismin (Author didorong dari pesawat chinchong)

5. Sip, mas! Balik lagi mas!

"Ada apa lagi? Belum puaskah kau menyakiti hatiku?(ciailah)" kata L sambil bergaya kayak sinetron 'Dia Bukan Jambanmu'.

"Ada pertanyaan lagi, ceritain masa lalu dirikau dongs, dari yang imut-imut sampe **amit-amit kayak sekarang**"

L cuma diem. Sudah dua kali dia didalemin sama host cacat ini. Dalem hatinya dia ngutuk-ngutuk Mello dari yang sadis sampe yang seserem Dora versi remaja(apasih).

"Jadi, dulu, waktu saya masih imut-imut seimut Near(idih). Terus, karena ekonomi keluarga yang kurang memadai(hiks) saya dimasukin ke panti asuhan. Di sana, saya disiksa bagaikan anak tiri(padahal emang). Karena ga tahan, saya kabur dan saya nyasar di sebuah toko yang pemiliknya botak(penting banget pemiliknya disebut) terus saya hidup di sana selama belasan tahun tanpa sepengetahuan pemilik(bujut). Tapi, pas saya lagi nyapu di kamar pemiliknya yang lagi tidur, sayangnya saya ketauan(ya jelas lah!) terus saya diusir. Semenjak saat itu, saya dendam sama pemiliknya(loh) terus saya maling komputer dan belajar ngehack. Saya hack deh tuh komputer pemilik. Terus ga lama kemudian, pemiliknya mati tanpa sebab. Setelah diselidiki, ternyata dia dibunuh oleh Kira. Sejak itu, komik DN volume 1 pun terbit" cerita L panjang lebar sambil terkadang ngambil tisu buat ngelap ingus.

Mello sebetulnya dari tadi ga merhatiin, dia malah makan coklat sambil main DS. Sopan banget ya? Pas L selesai, dia noleh.

"Kok belom mulai?"

...

Tiga kali.

L pun pergi dari studio dan tak kembali lagi(?)

* * *

Mello pun kembali ke lep? toop.

"1. Bagaimana cara ngetik huruf M?

2. Gimana ya, cara mengatasi korupsi di Indonesia?

3. Gimana sih, cara menistakan tokoh Det Note? (kalo bisa nistakan Misa, Light, dan Matt.. Khukhukhu~ -bunuhed-)" dari **Tempe Goreng**

**1. **Waduh gimana sih, baca aja ini: Millions of Mello were Monkeys (Author ditendang jauh-jauh)

**2. **Saya terharu dengan kepedulian anda... hiks(SNORT -hiiy-). Oke, mungkin caranya adalah dengan tidak membuang figure saya sembarangan, soalnya kalau pejabat lewat dan liat figure saya, mereka akan pengen dan korupsi untuk mendapatkan figure saya yang eksotis itu(Mello diheadshot).

**3. **Sebetulnya, caranya gampang, liat aja mukanya, cari kekurangannya dan bikin ceritanya(Mello dikeroyok tokoh DN)

**Misa:** Wajah cantik nan moe, tapi dia itu **PLAGIAT**. Liat aja dia! Masa rambutnya blonde kayak aku! Hiks! Reputasiku sebagai "Rambut blonde tercantik" tergeser **cuma karena dia ****lebih segalanya**dari aku! Hiks! (Author nendang Mello). Ngomong-ngomong, aibnya Misa adalah, dia suka dangdutan. Lagu favoritnya adalah "Bang Toyib" dan band favoritnya adalah "Cahaya". Yah, dia suka Light sih~ Bang cahaya~ kenapa gak pulang pulang muach.

**Light:** Tak disangka tak dinyana, saya juga baru sadar sekarang, rambut doi mirip JB yang nyanyi "Babi" eh "Baby", cuma beda arah poni doang. GASP! Ada gosip, ternyata Light dulu adalah babysitternya JB, dan JB menyanyikan lagu 'Babi' karena teringat masa kecilnya. Sungguh masa kecil yang bahagia hiks. Babi babi babi oooooooh~

**Matt:** Aduh aib dia kebanyakan, kalau saya buka lagi ntar berantem lagi. Ah bodo, ngalahin dia mah gampang. Dia tuh ya, diem-diem dia suka loli atau bisa dibilang dia pedofil. Gimana nggak, dia demen banget liat Chibi Maruko-chan sampe bikin ruang pemujaan khusus buat Chibi Maruko-chan. Kalau liat ada anak cewek yang mirip Chibi Maruko-chan lewat, dia langsung mimisan. Wah kebuka nih aibnya Matt. Ckck (Mello dibakar Matt)

* * *

"-kalo Matt, Mello ama Near ujian, kegiatan mereka gimana? XD *digampar*

-terus kok Mello addict banget ama cokelat? Mell, mau gak ngasih cokelatnya ke akuu? ^^ *ngedip-ngedip*ditembak*

-Request iklaaan! XDD" dari **Choco-Ichi-Pyon**

- Hah? Saya, Matt sama Near ujian? Kejam amat anda hiks..

**Saya(Mello yangganteng): **Makan coklat sambil baca komik (pantesan bego-author dijitak-)

**Matt:** Ngerokok sambil nyuci pantsu(plak)

**Near: **Belajar….bikin gundam berhidung.

- Soalnya coklat itu lebih berharga dari emas(wih) karena coklat itu indah, karena coklat itu berbakat(?) karena coklat itu seni, karena coklat itu ganteng, karena coklat itu moe, karena coklat itu—(Mello dihajar). Dan….. enak aja minta! Beli dong! (Padahal Mello juga sering nyolong sampe dimarahin ama Willy Wonka-?-)

- Iklan apaaa? XDD

* * *

"-kenapa L bisa kuat makan kue terus? Kue kan ga 4 sehat 5 sempurna! Terus kenapa dia ga diabetes2 juga?

-gimana cara memperkuat koneksi yang berjalan layaknya siput keseleo ini tanpa mengeluarkan uang dan bertindak kejahatan?

-apakah mello mencintai matt? Harus jujur! XP" dari **Hana Hirogaru males login**

- Saya tadinya mau manggil dia, tapi doi kayaknya masih dendam sama saya karena sebab yang tidak diketahui. Jadi saya ngarang aja yuach.

Jadi, perutnya si kantungan itu udah di setting dari sononya untuk ngga diabetes. Gimana nyettingnya? Ya manakutahu, setau saya sih konon di perutnya ada semacam bakteri yang membunuh lemak dan membunuh penyakit. Enak banget ya jadi dia ckck, langsing selalu

- Ah gampang, cabut kabelnya, kutuk dengan semua kutukan yang pernah anda dengar, terus ambil kucing, taruh di atas modem/monitor anda, lalu bilang "HUGA BUGA" sebanyak delapan kali. Lalu bilang orangtua anda "Mah kucingnya ganteng"

Pasti abis itu orangtua anda mikir anda udah gak waras dan bersedia membelikan apa saja yang anda inginkan~ hoho, pintar kan saya? Mello gituch

- A—appa yip yip.. NGGAK! Apa yang membuat anda berpikir saya jatuh cinta sama Mamat yang gan—eh jelek itu? (Author senyum-senyum) ini lagi Author ngapain senyum kayak kecanduan obat pengencang kulit. Ah udah ah pertanyaan selanjutnya aja!

(Mello tsunderenya keluar *digiles)

* * *

" 1. Gimana caranya biar ga kena WB (Writer's Block)?

2. Gimana caranya buat ngilangin rasa bosen tanpa buang waktu, uang, tenaga dan pikiran? XD

3. Gimana caranya biar kita bisa ketawa2 sendiri pas baca fic/komik humor di depan banyak orang tanpa dianggap gila/diliatin dengan tatapan kenapa-nih-anak? (pengalaman pribadi soalnya. XD)" dari **Li Chylee**

1. Wah kalau ini, bahkan saya yang sangat _asem_(Author ditonjok) _awesome_ ini belum tau, betewe Author juga ngerjain fic ini di sela sela penyakit WB nya loh, hiks. Susah payah dia, mungkin saya harus bersujud di hadapannya(loh)

…NGAREPMU! (dan Author pun dijitak)

2. Kebetulan saya udah ngundang psikolog yang jadi bintang sinetron 'Drama Shinigami', Dr. Ryuk!

(Dan Ryuk pun datang, sesekali cengok norak liat dekorasi studio yang isinya foto Mello dalam berbagai pose dengan ukuran besar)

"Woke mas Ryuk, gimana nih, solusi buat problem(cieh) ini?"tanya Mello sambil nyodorin mic ke Ryuk.

"Eh? Beginian mah guamfangs, eikeh seumur idup ga pernah bosen duong, eh tunggu eikeh nggak idup yah ifihifihifihi" kata Ryuk sambil meraih mic dengan lemah gemulai.

Mello eneg liat Ryuk, penonton udah ngantri kamar mandi buat muntah. Bahkan kameramen juga udah mual gimana gituh.

'_Banci ye ternyata..'_pikir Matt, lalu dia melanjutkan gamenya kembali.

"Eehe... jadi apa solusinya mba—eh mas?"tanya Mello.

Ryuk senyum senyum gaje yang bikin Mello merasa gak aman apalagi nyaman. Tidaak! Mello masih muda mamiih! Tuluuuung... (Mello digampar karena lebay)

"Lompat-lompat ajah, atau shesekali ngamen di jalanan, shaya tuh udah pengalaman buanget begitu, apwa lagih kalau di jalanan sekitar kota tua, itu temen temen eikeh pada di sana loh, seru dewh. Apalagi pas kita lagi godain mas-mas yang make V-neck.."

Ryuk cerita ga ada abisnya. Mello manggil security dan Ryuk pun diseret keluar sambil masih ngegosip(atau curhat?) gajeh ala banci.

3. Gampang, suruh aja mereka baca :D (Ketauan Author udah pegel ngetik)

* * *

"- Apa kebagusan Matt daripada Mello, L, dan Near?

- Kenapa sih matt, tuh dikasih namanya 'mail'? 'Mail' itu kan artinya surat! Nah abis tuh kenapa nama panggilannya harus 'matt'? Nama matt kan di indonesia bisa disalah artikan jadi 'mamat'!

- Mau nanya kenapa nama near tuh 'river'? Apa karna near lahir disungai(?)? = =a atau mungkin near lahirnya di dekat sungai! 'Near' kan artinya dekat tuh! Terus 'river' kan artinya sungai! Masa sih near lahirnya di dekat sungai! = =a weleh-weleh To2 ngasih namanya aneh-aneh ajah sih *kicked*" dari **Jeevas Ryesykes**

- Kebagusan Matt dari saya? Uwooo, nggak ada bung, saya adalah yang paling hebat diantara semua karakter DN... sapa yang lempar pampers bekas pakai?

Kebagusan Matt dari L... Matt itu gan—eh maksud saya, dia lebih pinter dan lebih ca—eh lebih macho... AUTHOR! JANGAN BIKIN SAYA MAHO GINI DONG! (Author: fufufu)

Kebagusan Matt dari Near… Apa ya, sama-sama bejat, sama-sama nyebelin, sama-sama pendek, sama-sama boxernya ijo…

..Author, rusuh yuk

- Jadi maksudmu nama dia itu sebetulnya.. 'Surat dari Mamat'? Kok kayak nama sinetron ya.. Mungkin dia dinamai begitu karena tampangnya udah tampang abang-abang figuran tukang es puter di sinetron-sinetron (Matt: Mello... rusuh yuk)

- Saya abis berkirim surat kaleng sama ToTo, katanya si deket itu emang dinamain begitu karena mereka secara kebetulan ngeliat seseorang yang lagi lompat ke sungai dari ketinggian tanpa busana kecuali boxer sehelai. Oh iya, katanya tuh orang cebol. Dari situlah keduanya mendapat ide membuat karakter Near.

(Sementara itu, di tempat lain, Near sedang nenggelemin diri di gentong.)

* * *

"1. Gimana supaya saya bisa jadi manusia utuh? Saya ga mau jadi siluman selamanya!

2. Light dan L apa mereka ada -ehem- hubungan khusus, dan seberapa khusus hubungan mereka?" dari **Siluman Panda**

1. Ya ampun nak, malang sekali nasibmu, kok bisa jadi mirip si kantungan itu? Hiks.

Anda mau bertransformasi jadi manusia ya? Begini, caranya, anda pergi ke Jl. Sumpahlubaukambing689. Jalan itu isinya rumah dokter spesialis semua. Anda cari rumah nomer.. berapa ya, aduh eikeh lupa nich(wah Mello udah terserang virus Ryuk). 6842 kalau ga salah(buset jauh amat), di sana ada spesialis fisik dan mental. Murah kok, cuma bayar seribu rupiah, tapi gantinya muka anda disulap menjadi.. jeng jeng jeng jeeng.. mirip monyet(plak) dan berbadan ade rai.

..Jangan. Tonjok. Sayah.

(ini mah malah bikin siluman monyet, Mello bego..)

2. EHEM(?)! Dari hasil pengamatan saya, sepertinya mereka ada hubungan.. cieh, lagian katanya Light sama kantungan mau dijadiin pairing di salah satu sinetron terbaru, iklannya menyusul yah. Pokoknya romantes buanget, _seromantis saya dengan Matt..._

..AUTHOOOOORR! RAWR!(?)

* * *

"1. Mello punya account FFn ga? Namanya apa? :3

2. Mau punya rambut kaya mello.. Halus lembut.. Gmana ya? #plak

3. Minta coklat! #ngulurin tangan

4. Mello tau ngga, c author itu sebenerny normal ap g? Zzzzzz.. #ditimpuk ember sm author

5. Mello bergaya yg plg alay dongg di dpn kameramen XD"dari **AnnaYuki lg error**

1. Pastinya dong say, namanya M3LloWh_gNt9 (Author dicubit Mello-hii-)

2. Ya ampyuun, kamyuh inih(wah virus Ryuk udah berkembang). Kan udah ada iklannya, pakailah Rijos, rambut anda akan seperti saya(kibas rambut) (ketombe terbang) (rambut terbang)

..Author mati dikampak

3. #ngasih kelabang ^_^

4. Iya, saya juga kena terus sama alien itu, kayaknya dia antara _gila_ dan tidak normal. Apa dong? Kata Author sih, di tengah tengah _gila_ dan _tidak normal_ itu _Awesome_. Iya, dia emang gendeng.

5. Hueee? Masa saya yang sangat gahoelz ini disuruh alay. Yaudah deh demi fans(halah).

Dan Mello pun berpose:

1. Mulut monyong, mata naik, telunjuk megang bibir, tangan di pinggang, sudut ¾ depan

2. Mulut berbentuk oval, mata melotot, kedua tangan megang pipi, hadap kamera pas dengan close-up (jijik Mel-?-)

3. Mulut mingkem, mata biasa, tangan satu bikin pistol terus ditusuk-tusuk ke kepala (mirip siapa ya wakakak-Author ditonjok ShJo-)

* * *

"kalo Light jadi cewe, dia bakal jadi cewe yang kaya gimana? XP"dari **BunnyMatsuyukiXirion**

Kayaknya dia bakal jadi cewek yang tsundere, moe dan selalu diincer kantungan~

..Light-kyun, taro lagi dong bomnyawh~ ntar digebrek Dencus99 loh

* * *

"- Gimana kiat-kiatnya supaya kita bisa jadi penjahat tanpa takut nama kita ditulis di DN tanpa harus memalsukan identitas kita? Bikin KTP lagi kan males~

- Gimana caranya memasukkan kuda nil ke dalam hidung? XDD Saya mau akrobat!" dari **Shena BlitzRyuseiran**

- Uwoh! Saya list ya di sini,

1. Sembunyiin jati diri anda, caranya jadi tukang jengkol, apa kek, kayak detektip yang di pelem-pelem _bollywood_ itu loh

2. Selalu bawa ramuan campuran lem tikus, air mata pengantin(?), dan rintihan anak tiri di dalam kantung anda. Kalau ada polisi yang ngedeket, lempar pake ramuan tersebut. Dijamin tuh polisi kelilipan.

3. Kalau mau melakukan aksi, rayu dulu korbannya sampe dia rela mati demi kita. Buat yang laki-laki, anda bisa jadi banci. (Mello dikeroyok)

- Ide yang fantastis! XDD saya juga mau coba ah nanti, gampang kok, buka hidung anda selebar-lebarnya pulau jawa. Ingat, masukkin kepalanya dulu, biar dia ga teriak-teriak. Terus minta orang dorong sampe masuk, dan, voila~ selamat datang di ruang operasi~ (Mello ditabrak)

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

"Hahh.. hahh.. banyak amet, capek nih, Matt say—eh, Matt! Bilangin kameramennya! Mau ke toilet duluuu"kata Mello dan Mello pun pergi ke belakang.

Kameramennya denger dan layar tipi langsung mati. Cacat.

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

Jangan di close dulu, baca chapter selanjutnya dung, fufu~


	6. akhirnya kejawab juga 2

Mello Teguh-Golden Ways

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

Death Note© Ooba & Obata-sensei

Genre : Humor, Parody

Rated : T..?

Warning : Gaje, OOC, Jayussy-ism, Lebay, Maksa, Setengah Hati, dll…

Summary : Mello Teguh telah kembali! Kali ini dia menjawab pertanyaan pertanyaan yang diajukan. Apa jawaban anda? Dikupas di sini! Double Chapter!

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

Lanjutan chapter sebelumnya(yaiyalah), silahkan baca~

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

**Mello kembali dari jamban. **(ups kebold) (Author ditonjok)

"1. Mells, aku punya masalah sama kejiwaanku(?). aku sering stress dan dilanda WB aka Writer's Block berkepanjangan. jadi, bagaimana supaya stress itu hilang dan aku bisa nulis fic dengan baik?

2. Mellon, aku benci sama wali kelasku. dia kayaknya juga benci sama aku. aku takut nanti nilaiku diturunin sama dia. niatnya, aku pengen hajar tuh muka emak2 keriputan, tapi yang ada, aku malah dosa. bagaimana mengatasinya? *curhat nyempil*

3. Mellow, kenapa kamu jelek sekali?

4. Aku lagi kesel banget sama orang tua ku. mereka selalu bilang kalau saya kebanyakan ol atau baca komik, sebagai otaku, saya tentu tak terima. bagaimana caranya mengatasi masalah ini? masa daku harus memutilasi(?) mereka? =A=" dari **Sayurii Dei-chan**

1. Sama nih sama Author gendeng hiks, seperti yang dibahas di chapter sebelumnya, dirikuh tidak tahu, huhu, maaf ya, mungkin kita harus banyak nonton tipi buat cari inspirasi (lah itu tau), terus sering-sering nonton topeng monyet yah, soalnya kadang saya suka bantuin abangnya jadi penari latar.(Author ditabok)

2. Wah lagi-lagi kasus yang sama sama Author sableng, kata saya, bikin demo besar-besaran dan bawa-bawa kebo. Suruh tuh kebo nyeruduk dan dijamin tuh guru gak nyebelin lagi. (Yaiyalah orang pasti gurunya masuk rs)

3. Wah kalau soal orangtua saya gak berani nih mbak, soalnya jasa mereka terlalu indah(?), mungkin anda bisa nyelipin komik di dalam buku pelajaran, jadi mereka pikir anda belajar fufufu, kucing bishieeee

Ngomong ngomong kok nama saya jadi beda ya?

* * *

"1. Kenapa bajunya Matt belang-belang?

2. Guru saya mulutnya bau banget. Ada ngga sih cara ampuh buat melindungi hidung saya yang suci ini dari bau tak sedap itu?

3. Minta tips ngilangin insomnia dong!" dari **kikukikka**

1. Katanya sih doi ngikutin tren, idih, padahal yang lagi ngetren kan baju polisi nyanyi india yak. Dasar Matt, kayak saya dong, cayya cayya cayya cayyaaa~

2. Wah kasusnya serupa ama saya, tapi saya bukan gurunya yang bau, tuh si Near kecil-kecil bau kunyit bertelur loh(Near: *nonjok). Kalau ngomong sama gurunya pake telepon kaleng aja.

3. Minum ramuan ROSO! Dicampur minuman EXTRA JESS ditambah teh arab yang kecut, aduk-aduk, masukin kertas bertuliskan 'semfrul semfrul insomnia fergilah semfrul'. Anda bakalan tidur _sela ma nya~ hayya(?) cayya_

* * *

"1. Gmana caranya ngejauhin orang alay?

2. Mells,kamu sama deidara and Yzak Jule itu kembar kan? Kan?

3. Gimana cara merubah nilai raport saya yang luar-biasa-indahnya-sampai-saya-menangis-lihatnya...?" dari **Kuroi Akuma**

1. Iwh koq sayha kezel yach liat pertanyaan Qmuh.. haha nggak kok. Mending cuekin aja, dengan tegas bilang "ELO. GUE. BEDA. END." Kayak yang di sinetron gituh. Terus bilang "saayaang, kok tulisanmu kayak rumus fisika~?" (Mello pun disorakin 'yeeeeeeeeeiiiii')

2. Apaa? Emang saya suka bilang 'Art is ABANG!' atau ''? Saya tuh bule asli wonogiri. Eeeh, maksud saya bule asli Amerika. Jadi, intinya, saya tuh yang paling original, Dahidera dan iYak Jul itu Cuma fans saya gituh. (Mello ditendang satu-satu sama D&YJ fc)

3. Nah, pertanyaan ini ga ada kata-kata "tanpa mengeluarkan uang dan bertindak kejahatan" seperti pertanyaan tadi, fufufu. Anda scan, jiplak, ganti nilainya. Pasti nanti orangtuamu yang nangis karena anda dibawa mobil polisi... (ih Mello sadis amat)

* * *

"1. Sebenernya Shiro ini fujoshi akut super (?), YAOI fans super, dan bishounen fans akut. Gimana caranya biar Shiro bisa semubuh dari penyakit itu semua?

2. Kalau coklat paling enak itu yang merek apa sih?" dari **Autism girl**

1. Ah guamfuangz, cari aja gambar BootsxSwiper dari Dora The Explorer, pasti anda langsung muntah dan ga berani liat yaoi lagi. Lanjooot

2. Merek Ketburi, malah di iklannya ada saya lho, liat ga? Liat ga? Hei jangan lempar pispot dong!

* * *

"1. klw lgi bosen, enakny ngapain? liat hentai? *plak*

2. klw pengen kentut, tp ini di depan umum, apa yg hrus dilakukan spy gg ketauan?" dari **Armalita Nanda R.**

1. Kata jeng(?) Ryuk, mending anda lompat lompat, kata saya, mending anda nonton ondel-ondel naik odong-odong, kan keren tuh, mang odong-odongnya langsung pingsan. Neeext~

* * *

"gimana sih caranya supaya punya rambut kayak mello?" dari **yovphcutez**

Kayak saya? Indah menawan _hati Matt_ ini ya.. WOI! (Author: guling guling).

Pakai shampoo rijos dong, modelnya aja adek kembar saya, Misa.. (jiaah)

* * *

"1. Saya ini fujoshi yang baru aja naik daun (?), presentase saya naik.. Gimana yah, nuruninnya XD?

2. Gimana sih ngeberesin khayalan2 gila di kepala?

3. Sebenarnya, apa sih rahasia paling rahasia dari BB? :3" dari **Fitria –lyss di Fidelina**

1. wah anda sehati dengan nona Autism Girl di atas tadi, dan solusinya sama, Cuma mungkin kalau bertiga yaoian lebih mantap. BootsxSwiperxDiego. Pasti anda eneg.

2. Wah kalau soal kenormalan, saya belum(dan gak akan pernah lu Mel) dapet penghargaan di bidang itu, hiks. **Saya terlalu gila untuk menjadi kambing togel(?).** WOI AUTHOR!

(Terjadi adegan berdarah. Author ditabok)

Ehm. Ada intermezzo sedikit tadi. Jadi, ya, mungkin anda harus nonton Spongebob yang judulnya 'Mr. Normal' (malah promosi, dasar males nih Author)

3. Rahasia(baca:aib) dari BantengBeludru? Wuhuuy, saya baru aja dapet info menarik tentang dia. Katanya dia pernah ngompol pas lagi flying fox loh, jorok ya, hiiiiy (Mello dimutilasi)

* * *

"Gimana biar penyakit jiwa saya gak kambuh2an? Soalnya saya suka ketawa-ketawa sendiri XD" dari **Makoto Kajiwara**

Pikirin sesuatu yang serem, contoh: Matt pake baju ipin, Near pake baju upin, L pake baju sumo atau Light jadi babu. Hii, jangan ngomongin itu ah, takut saya

* * *

"1. gimana sih cara mendapatkan babu seganteng matt?(kyaaaa!)

2. gimana caranya ngubah si light jadi cewek?

3. kasih tau dong cara-cara efektif untuk mencuri kue dari L !" dari **Kukirakurakura**

1. Nggak boleh! Matt itu milik sa- .. erm. Anda pajang aja spanduk 'Dicari: Orang ganteng bernama Surat Dari Mamat. Iya saya tau namanya aneh, tapi dia tuh mau saya jadiin babu, ayo cepet cari! Ntar dikutuk staf MatiLo Tv loh! Sana hus hus. Disponsori oleh: Mello Teguh, sang provokator BB memutilasi'

Mello ditimpuk granat sama pengirim. Author juga serupa.

2. Kasih aja foto si L, paling dia nosebleed terus malu-malu tsundere kayak cewek. Pakein bajunya putri tidur daaan~ Moeeee deeech~ Boneka cantiik dari Indiaaa~ (Mello dijewer)

3. Yang terpenting adalah: Selalu sediakan umpan buat L. Soalnya si L walau dimaling pas lagi tidur juga pasti ujung-ujungnya ketangkep juga gatau napa. Mending dikasih umpan, kalau bisa suruh Light jadi umpannya. Light pake baju maid terus bawa shortcake kan moe sekalih itu, pasti si L demen. Terus, ambil deeh~ Udah diuji coba loh, terjamin.

* * *

"menurut anda sekalian (?) mendingan di pairingkan dengan sesama jenis atau crack pairing?" dari **Hiroyuki Sora**

Menurut saya(yang yaoi-plak-) saya mah yang mana aja bulee, yang penting sesuai dan nggak menyinggung unsur tertentu(asek), terus kalau bisa salah satunya harus moe (wah Mello pecinta moe nih)

* * *

"-Aniki, Matt nii-sama, kissu dun! -dibacok Author-

-Iklannya lebih digejein lagi y!

-Ak boleh tampil jd binchang chamu ngga? (wooi, ngemeng yg jls! Bintang Tamu!) oho, okeh... boleh? -dicincang Author-" dari **Kirarin Ayasak****i**

- (Mello ngeblush gaje) ua—apaa… _udah keseringan. _EEEH, AUTHOR! (Mello muka paprika)

- Wuoke sip. Kata Author gendeng

- Boleh, ntar pm aja yah, terus kita bikin percakapannya di pesbuk.. fufufu

* * *

"em ptanynny,gimana cra makan tnpa lwt mulut?byr lbh prakts bsa makn smbl tlponan gtu.:-)" dari **Krad hikari ga login**

Kalau makan lewat idung udah biasa(hah?), baru-baru ini saya menemukan metode makan pake tangan. Konon terinspirasi dari salah satu tokoh antagonis komik famous, Naruto. Namanya Deidora atau Deodoran apalah itu saya lupa, pokoknya gantengan saya(ganyambung kau Mel). Dari tangannya keluar lidah gaje, terus bisa nelen gituh. Mending anda tanya dia langsung dech, okeh? (Author udah kepanasan, maap-?-)

* * *

"Kenapa pak mello bisa beli cokelat terus tiap hari? Nggak takut bangkrut, pak? Jujur, sebagai seorang manusia -yg juga- pencinta cokelat, saya iri dan cemburu akan keroyalan pak mello." dari **Chiheisen**

Oh bisa dong beib(?), soalnya saya juga suka malingin duit orang. Duit Matt udah gak keitung saya ambil, apalagi duitnya Light. Tapi tiap saya mau maling duitnya si L, duitnya selalu habis. Alhasil yang keambil malah bon dari kedai kueh. Hiks.

* * *

"gimana cara merawat rambut blondenya supaya gk berubah warna? *?* :p" dari **Va Der Flohwalzer**

Selalu makan cokelat, dan olahraga dungz. Selalu cat pake cat merek DuluV, dan pakai shampoo Rijos. (Mello kibas rambut) (Mello dihajar)

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

"Akhirnya selesai juga.. hosh hosh" kata Mello sembari menutup leptopnya.

Matt ngga nyadar, asyik main Cooking Pama (pama?)

"Akhirnya selesai juga.." kata Mello lagi, lebih keras.

Matt masih ngga sadar. Ah bego lu Matt! Harusnya itu 90 Fahrenheit! Sableng!

Kesabaran Mello sudah habis. Dia ambil keris dari Pak Raden yang kebetulan ngefans amat sama Mello Teguh. Terus dengan sadisnya dia menusuk udara. Terjadilah pertempuran berdarah.

"Gue udah selese goblok!"

"Gue lagi maen sableng!"

"Kucing lo!"

"Belalang telor!"

"Kumis Jahe!"

"Pantat bajaj!"

"Printer soto!"

"Ketoprak ulet!"

"Cakep juga sih" (loh?)

"Moe juga" (lha?)

Kameramennya nyadar bakal ada 'adegan' nih, jadi dia dengan norak ke depan kameranya sendiri dan bilang;

"Jangan kemana-mana ya, tetap di Mello Teguuh, Golden Waaay~ Emaak! Babeeh! Ineeem! Aye masuk tipiii!" kata kameramennya sambil dadah-dadah.

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

Wah makin cacat aja nih acara, nantikan Mello Teguh lagi, setelah iklan berikut ini! Muah selalu! Wits jangan lempar knalpotnya mas! Sayang!

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

Catatan **gapenting** akhir:

Wih udah berbulan-bulan gak apdet nih fic, maafkanlah Author ini D:

Maaf ya jawabannya maksa, abis Author kena WB nih hiks.. nanti chapter selanjutnya moga-moga lebih menghibur deh~

Maaf yang nggak suka dengan jawaban pertanyaannya, saya akan lebih berusaha m(_ _)m

Sesi pertanyaan dibuka lagih! Yeeeii, kirimkan pertanyaan kalian(max 5), request, ungkapan cinta(huek) atau makanan(?) lewat review!

Chapter selanjutnya: Iklan dung~


	7. iklan egein

Mello Teguh-Golden Ways

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

Death Note© Ooba & Obata-sensei

Genre : Humor, Parody

Rated : T..?

Warning : Gaje, OOCparah, Jayussy-ism, AN yang banyak, dll…

Summary : Chapter 7 apdet! Intermezzo yang sungguh cucuts. R&R!

HIGH GAJENESS VOLTAGE (?)

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

Setelah beberapa lama Author vakum nulis, akhirnya ketemu juga iklan-iklan di tipi yang mungkin cocok dinista—err, di parodiin! Without banyak cingcong let's go! (Author dipretel orang bule)

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

**Iklan 1: Ge Buk**

Yang bingung, ini iklan kosmetik, yang sering dipake Mello itu loh, nutupin keriput. Jangan Mel, sayang pelurunya hihi~

Terlihat Mello lagi bete. Beliau sedang mengelus wajahnya yang keriputan, jerawatan, komedoan—(Author ditonjok) terkadang dia menyentuh jerawatnya sambil bilang _'Betty…'_

…

Bohong kok. Iklannya, Mello bete liat mukanya yang ngga mulus di kaca. Dia mendesah melihat poster artis-artis cantik yang doi tempel di kamar mandi (Mello: tuntutan naskah! Gue ga kayak gitu!).

"Uuh.. bete deeeh…" gumamnya sok remaja padahal udah tua(Author ditampar).

Tiba-tiba Matt nongol dari kloset, Mello mukanya sok kaget terus dia berpose pingsan cantik. Padahal jerawatan gitu ya hiii.

"APAKAH MUKA ANDA SEPERTI MAKHLUK INI? IH AMIT-AMIT YAA"teriak Matt sambil nunjuk Mello yang pingsan sok lemah gemulai.

Mello bangun cantik dan langsung disodorin krim Ge Buk sama Matt. Mello mengoleskan krim Ge Buk, dan begitu dia melihat kamera, mukanya ditempelin sama foto Nikita Willy yang lagi senyum manis pake selotip(sumpah ni iklan ga modal banget).

"Ge Buk terbuat dari bahan-bahan kimia yang mampu memutilasi komedo, menampar jerawat dan menghajar keriput jadi makin gede. Buktikan sendiri!"promosi Matt ganteng padahal dari kloset.

Sungguh gaje dan cucut. Eh cucut bukannya nama ikan ya? (Author ditimpuk karena bacot)

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

**Iklan 2: Ijon**

Ini itu minuman yang bikin pikiran semangat oke itu loh~

Musik terdengar dari spiker tipi. Terlihat mbak Misa cantik lagi hepi sambil bawa-bawa Ijon. Beliau jalan sambil lompat lompat. Di depannya, Mikami lagi bete abis dimarahin dosen. Misa ngasih Ijonnya ke Mikami dan Mikami langsung hepi. Kamera beralih mengikuti Mikami. Mikami lompat girang gajelas dan dia ketemu Near yang nangis karena es krimnya dimakan bulldog. Mikami sok baik hati dengan memberikan Ijonnya dan Near langsung seneng. Near lompat lompat dan.. mungkin tangannya keringetan.. dengan ga sengaja Ijonnya kena kamera. Layar tipi jadi item dan iklannya selese.

Gaje amat. Mau beli?

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

**Iklan 3: Sinetron "Dia Bukan Jambanmu"**

Masih inget? Masih dong, langsung~

Di layar kaca terlihat dua eko.. dua bedong(?) bayi yang seunyu saya(readers muntah). Terus ada Misa nangis terharu, mungkin dia jadi emaknya. Emak satu lagi itu L. Hebat ya, L bisa jadi emak. Terus ceritanyah dua bayi itu dituker sama Matsuda gara-gara cintanya ditolak sama Misa(sejak kapan?).

Terus ada tulisan "ADA APA DENGAN JAMBAN?" gede dengan _background _biru.

Latar berubah. Kedua bayi itu ternyata Matt(yang jadi cewe, berwig merah panjang) dan Near. Mereka ketemu di jamban umum, dan saling tatap-tatapan. Agaknya mereka poling in lop et de fers saig. Ga lama kemudian mereka rebutan jamban.

"Dia bukan jambanmu!"teriak Matt kemayu.

"Dia jambanku!"teriak Near.

"JAMBAN MEMUTUSKAN HUBUNGAN" gitu tulisan gedenya, dengan _background _biru juga.

Kamera lagi nge close-up L dengan perlahan. Terus nge close-up Misa. Mereka berdua muka kaget.

"JANGAN LEWATKAN, JAM 44 HANYA DI MATILO TV" gitu tulisan gede bekgron birunye.

Ustugu, sungguh uncur unu sunutrun. Udu yung muu nuntun? (Author gaje ah)

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

**Iklan 4: Ponk's**

Ini iklan kosmetik itu loh~

Terlihat Rem lagi lipsing-in lagu "Diaw Diaw Diaw" dari Ufghun sambil ngeliat kamera dengan napsu. Doi abis ngeritingin rambut dan make sisir sebagai mic.

Terus Ryuk tiba-tiba nyamber dengan mukanya yang kayak banci killer lagi lipsing lagu "Apus gue" dari Jiji, dia abis mandi kayaknya, handuk Jarjit nyangkut di rambutnya. Beliau make boxer sponsbob dan nari-nari kesurupan kayak abis _show_ kuda lumping di perempatan. Hihi, jangan bunuh Author dong Ryuk~

Rem yang ada di dalem monitor kiri dan Ryuk yang ada di dalem monitor kanan memicu perang dunia lain ke 3. Mereka kata-kataan, lempar-lemparan, sampe-sampe mbak mbak yang ada di belakang Ryuk jantungan. Mereka berhenti setelah liat Ufghun dan Gurung Jiji. Ufghun mengampiri Rem dan Gurung Jiji menghampiri Ryuk. Rem pingsan cantik sementara Ryuk tereak-tereak histeris bagai cacing di Madam Sahara—maksud saya Padang Sahara.

"KIRIM BUNGKUS PONK'S KAMU, DAPATKAN HADIAH TIKET SHOW UFGHUN DAN JIJIII! KYAAAAAAAAAA! CEPETAN KIRIM!" gitu kata tulisan di tipi.

Latar beralih jadi tempat konser. Muka Rem dan Ryuk narsis tiba-tiba terpampang di layar gede. Semua penonton pingsan sementara Ufghun dan Gurung tos-tosan.

Selese deh iklannya. Ayo kirim!

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

**Iklan 5: Sosis Bagus Banget**

Kalau mau tau ini iklan apa, translate aja "bagus banget" jadi Bahasa Inggris!

Drum berbunyi. Ada tujuh orang lelaki bertuxedo rapi kayak 'Men In Black'.

"Ayo ayo makan sosis bagus banget~ Ayo makan bagus banget"

Mau tau tujuh orang itu sapa aja? Ok~

Mello as _Busmu Kurusmu_

Matt as _Ruzu Unugruh_

Light as _Murgun_

L as _Rufuul_

Mikami as _Runggu_

Ryuk(?) as _Ulhum_

Near as _Ducku M Prusutyu_ (perosot yuk-?-)

Mereka bertujuh nari-nari dengan Mello—_Busmu_—sapalah—di depan. Goyang kanan, goyang kiri, puter puter, tendang kanan, tendang kiri, koit. Eeeh, maksud saya terus berpose.

"Oooya, Simush suka makan bagus banget.. Oya, semua suka makan bagus banget"—Mereka ngomong gitu sambil membentuk formasi tidur O di lantai. Oh iya, sambil ngacungin sosis bagus banget tentunya~

"Bagus banget, enak dan bergizi!"kata mereka, abis itu mereka ngikutin ShJo dengan nusuk-nusuk kepala mereka pake pistol tangan. Hihi.

Ayo makan bagus banget~

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

**Iklan 6: Bullo**

Gak bolong full coklat dong~

Terlihat Misa lagi duduk di kursi taman. Tiba-tiba Mello dateng. Mata Mello mendadak berbuah eh berubah jadi lope.

Pertama, Mello pdkt dengan ngasih bunga bangkai, langsung ditonjok sama Misa.

Kedua, Mello pdkt dengan naburin bunga kamboja, langsung digantung sama Misa. (Dikira udah mati apa)

Terus Mello yang udah benjol ungu duduk. Misa ilfil gituh sambil menghindar sedikit demi sedikit. Mello ngeluarin Bullo sambil ngedipin sebelah mata genit ke Misa.

Misa langsung tsundere dan nonjok Mello di matanya. Nambah lagi benjolnya Mello. Mello buka bungkus Bullo dan ngedip-ngedip ke bolongannya.(ngapain lu Mel?)

Tiba-tiba layar ganti jadi gambar pabrik Bullo, dan ada Matsuda.

"Bullo gak bolong, full coklat dong! Liat aja noh!" kata Matsu sambil nyodok Bullo ke kamera.

Selesai deh. (Author miskin ide banget sih)

Ada yang mau? gak bolong loh..

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

**Iklan 7: Cow Netto**

Yang lima ribu dapet apa itu loh

BB lagi bete liat duitnya. Cuma ada seribu. Tapi, mau bagaimanapun dia pengen banget naek odong-odong berbentuk Hulk(?) yang lewat di depan rumahnya. Akhirnya dia memberanikan diri nanya ke mang-mang nya.

"Mang, naik dong. Seribu ya"

Mang-mang nya ngangguk dan BB langsung hepi. Beliau langsung naek Hulk sambil tereak-tereak gaje.

Ngga nyampe 10 detik, odong-odongnya tiba-tiba jalan dan BB terlempar-_- Mang-mangnya ngakak dan langsung ngebut sambil pake nos(?)

Ada suara mas-mas bilang "Cow Netto, cuma seribu rupiah! Dari susu kodok asli!"

_Tonenot... Tonenot.. Tonenonenonenet_(BGM es krim yang suka lewat itu loh)

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

**Iklan 8: Masak Bersama Sayu**

Adeknya Light bisa masak! Dan dia ga kayak Matt, cekidot!

Tampillah Sayu sedang memakai celemek yang bikin pedobear klepek-klepek. Dia lagi ngehias kue dengan bentuk muka Light moe, yang tentunya bikin 'laper' kantungan. Entah kenapa itu kue persis banget sama palaknya Light, mukanya.. matanya.. bedanya kue ini botak(plak)

"Mari memasak bersama Sayu Yagami, sang Juri dari Master Chef!" terdengar suara mas-mas.

Terlihat Sayu sedang mengkritik "Najis ini makanan apa sampah sih _**sensor sensor**_ amat rasanya terus _**sensor sensor**_" sambil sok cantik.

"Beliau punya banyak ide untuk menggabungkan masakan, yang tentunya hasilnya tak usah ditanyakan!" kata mas-mas lagi.

Di tipi, Sayu sedang menggabungkan Gulai dengan Biskuat, Clevo dengan Pepes, Rendang dengan Tje Fuk(?), dan Tahu dengan USB(makin ngelantur)

Terus kamera close-up ke muka loli Sayu, Sayu berkata dengan aura imut imut;

"Tonton acara saya ya! Kita masak bareng, terus kita icip"

Oh iya, acara ini pernah hampir ditutup karena telah divonis menyebabkan keracunan massal.

Ayo tonton! Saya dan Sayu yang bikin, anda yang mencicip, anda yang mati(plak)

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

Huahahaha! Akhirnya selesai juga nih chapter. Sepertinya mulai sekarang, iklannya akan dibatasi, jadi iklannya bakal cuma ada 8 perchapter. Maaf ya! Eniwei, lihat jawaban anda di chapter selanjutnya ya! Cium sayang (Author dige buk)

~~~ o0OTo Be ContinuedO0o ~~~

Catatan **gapenting** akhir:

UWAAA! Lama banget Author ngapdetnya! Beribu maaf! Dan terima kasih pada anda yang sudah setia menunggu (_ _)

Author gatau mau nulis apa, jadi penjelasan iklan aja ya:

**1. Ge Buk**: Author ga tau iklannya kayak gimana, jadi ngasal. Maaf ya!

**2. Ijon**: Agak bingung ya bacanya? Author juga bingung nulisnya, hoho. Tapi karena iklannya unik Author paksain

**3. Dia Bukan Jambanmu**: Ini rada-rada terinspirasi dari Putri Yang Diexchange~ Ceritanya mirip-mirip kan?

**4. Ponk's**: Ini iklan yang paling Author suka, kocak xD apakah anda juga?

**5. Sosis Bagus Banget**: Author gatau mau komen apa... ngebayangin Mello jadi Busmu udah cukup.

**6. Bullo**: Iklan lama, jadi Author rada lupa :( semoga masih berkenan~

**7. Cow Netto**: Author rada bingung di sini, jadi ngasal. Maaf ya!

** 8. Masak Bersama Sayu**: Ini gara-gara Author demen liat acara masak-masak karena merangsang nafsu makan :9 Sayunya OOC ya wihihi

I know you want to review, so go ahead! *kurangajar, ditabok


End file.
